1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to receptacles for the safe storage and subsequent disposal of used cutting blades and more particularly, to a novel used cutting blade receptacle and storage method, the receptacle having a unique configuration that accommodates the easy insertion of a used cutting blade into the receptacle to thereby significantly reduce the risk of accidental discharge of the used cutting blade from the receptacle, the receptacle also being designed to hold a plurality of used cutting blades and to be readily disposable when filled.
2. The Prior Art
The cutting blades for which this invention was originally created are those numerous types of disposable cutting blades that are used throughout the world for various purposes such as cutting carpet, opening corrugated cartons, cutting mattes, etc. These types of cutting blades are configured to be readily replaceable and are removably mounted in a hand tool. Such industrial-type cutting blades are fairly standard in the industry and are provided in a variety of shapes and sizes. Regardless of the shape or size, each blade is provided with a keenly sharpened edge along at least one edge. Since these cutting blades are intended for industrial applications, each blade, regardless of type, is fabricated from a high grade steel and with sufficient thickness to impart the necessary strength to the cutting blade due to its intended application.
The primary advantage to using such a hand tool having a cutting blade supported therein is that it provides the operator with a very sharp cutting tool that is convenient and easy to use. Advantageously, when the exposed cutting edge or edges become dulled the operator merely replaces the cutting blade to obtain a new cutting edge. When this new cutting edge also become dulled through usage, the operator simply replaces the used cutting blade with a new cutting blade and discards the used cutting blade.
I have found that it is common practice for many users of these tools to simply discard the used cutting blades, often in a careless fashion. Even though dulled enough to require replacement, a discarded cutting blade is still sharp enough to cause a serious injury if stepped on, knelt on, handled carelessly, or even picked up by a child. Further, since the monetary compensation of a worker is often enhanced by the speed by which a particular task is completed, there is a tendency by many workers to be less than careful when discarding a used cutting blade.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a receptacle for the safe storage of used cutting blades. It would be an even further advancement in the art to provide a receptacle for used cutting blades that can be removably mounted to a belt, toolbox, desk, or the like. An even further advancement in the art would be to provide a receptacle for used cutting blades that is easily accessible for insertion of a used cutting blade into the receptacle while simultaneously significantly inhibiting the inadvertent dislodgement of the used cutting blades from the receptacle. An even further advancement in the art would be to provide a used cutting blade receptacle that is configured to hold a plurality of used cutting blades of many types and is also readily disposable when filled. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.